The terminator
by issic clark
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

**The terminator **

**Hello people I just got this idea for this fiction while I was watching Black Lagoon it just popped into my head. In this story there will be lemons and limes. Also impregnation but that will be later.**

**I do not own Naruto or Black lagoon they both belong to their respective righters and producers.**

"_**There is no killer of man greater than man himself"**_

_**Rosaria "Roberta" Cisneros **_

_**Black Lagoon Roberta's blood trail **_

(New York City)

New York the sky was currently blank as clouds covered the sky making the sky look grey the city is Manhattan Chinatown here we see to kids one boy one girl. The boy was age 11 had sun kissed blonde hair tanned skin and blood red eyes he was wearing a grey mussel shirt the boy was somewhat muscular he also carries a knife in his front pocket and 2 Remington model 1911 r1's in his back navy blue pants he also carried an object in his hands that was covered in protective case. The girl was a 12 years old girl with wild purple hair that stopped mid back she wore a brown hooded jacket she carried two Beretta m92s the two of them stopped at their destination a small crack house in a warehouse "alright you know the plan Rebecca?" asked the boy and the now named Rebecca answered "Naruto shut the fuck up you know to call me Revy not that other name and yes asshole I know the plan." She answered the now named Naruto, the two then pressed on Revy put on her hood and rapped a lack bandana around her nose and mouth Naruto had taken out the object in his hands it was a wooden black mask the with red lenses and put it on. Their objective was the money inside the crack house There was to be thousand dollars in side they were going to split it for five hundred each Naruto approached from the front door while she went to the side doo the had both barricaded the back door so no one could escape. "Two hands this is Black Mask copy?" "Copy mask hear ya loud and clear." The two were talking on headsets they had stolen to communicate since they were on the other side of each other and because of this they were about to breach from both sides. "Okay two hands on three we bust inside kill everyone inside and take the money once done we go separate ways then we meet up at my place to divvy up the cash." He said to his partner in crime.

"Alright 1" he counted

"2" she counted

"3!" they both yelled

Just like that the two busted inside with their guns in hand "What the hell!" shouted one of the dudes and then everyone tried pulling out their own guns seem everyone was loaded and ready to shoot. Then everyone started shooting Naruto had shot two guys straight in their heads next he took cover behind some creates he sees Revy as she takes out 7 guys she then moves to another part of the ware house as he focuses on this end.

POV Naruto

I watched Revy as she went to another section of warehouse while I stayed to deal with these guys as I counted I saw a grand total of 15 guys so I decided to do this. 10 were on ground level while the other 5 were up to on a balcony first I wanted to take car to the five up to who restricted my movements he was searching for a way and then I see a barrel with a flammable sign on it so I shoot it and it explodes. I killed 3 of them in the explosion while it knocked the other two off the balcony now I could focus on the ground floor people so I started running toward them I they started shooting at me but they all missed I jumped up off a create and dived as I diced I shot all 10 of them it was pretty cool one I shot in the balls and heart another I shot through the eye and the next 8 were killed all the some way.

POV end

POV Revy

I went to my own section of the warehouse there I saw 7 shit head junkies and guards they all have guns they tried to shoot at me but I didn't even give them the chance I started shooting. They didn't even have a chance after that I heard an explosion guess my dumbass partner blew something up not my problem hell if he dies more money for me right? Now that I'm done with these guys I can get the money I saw Naruto he's in one of the upstairs rooms I can see through the glass window above me he was fighting some guy they were shooting each other I was debating with my self-weather or not to give a hand then he did something stupid.

POV Naruto

As I walked my way up stairs to get the money which I knew was there I was suddenly hit in the face by a man with a bat he looked like he ran this place fine by me I was looking to kill this guy anyway. "Who the FUCK do you think you are you little brat." He screamed at me as he tried to hit me again with a bat this time I dodged and kicked the bat from his hands he stumbled at the loss his weapon next I pistol wiped him hard across the face. As he bellowed in agony/rage I suddenly saw Revy looking up at my fight but I also saw three guys sneaking up on he with bats and a crowbar so without thinking I put the guy on his feet kicked him to the glass were it cracked then he charged and tackled him out the window. As they fell time seemed to slow down for me this happens sometimes when I really focus everything just slows down for me and everyone is slow (Think bullet time from max Payne video game) I drew my guns shot all three in the head the guy I was one hit the ground hard I put my gun in his mouth and fired blowing his brains out.

Normal pov

Naruto and Revy had gotten the money turns out it was two thousand dollars so they each took a thousand and headed back to Naruto's place since he lived by himself his place was a little junky but live able two bed rooms a bathroom a shower a toilet a kitchen with a stove and a microwave he stole from a store. "Alright here you go Partner half just like I promised." He said as he gave Revy one grand "Thanks whiskers well I'm gone got to go home." She said "You know you can stay with me I wouldn't mind the company." He said as he offered to let her stay "No thanks I don't need your charity or are you just trying to get lucky." She said this was a thing with them. "You wish rev I offered because weather you want to admit it or not you are my friend and I'm yours even if you be a total bitch sometimes." He said she just huffed "whatever seeya." Then she left this has been Naruto's life for years he was an odd bread he was Japanese and Cuban his father was Japanese while his mother was a Cuban immigrant. His father had taught him English and Japanese while his mother had taught him Cuban his father and mother taught him some martial arts to defend himself incase anything happened to him or his mother. Unfortunately something did happen his mother and father were killed in a car accident the driver was drunk he had to live inside their old apartment the only reason he had that place was because he kept paying the corrupt land lord some of the money he had been steeling also he and Revy had from time to time split it. The two had been - although she won't admit it – friends for little over six months she after doing a job the two would come to his place since he lived alone they would split money and smoke. Naruto was also a very dangerous individual because when you mess with someone or something close to him you find out fast that crossing him was the last thing you should have done. Naruto was now heading to his bathroom took off his blood stained cloths and decided to take a shower and wash the blonde hair he has free of blood. After he decided to tweak the sight of his weapons for better accuracy. Next he decided to take a shower and call it a day.

(Weeks later)

Naruto was walking down the street alone was walking alone in the streets of Chinatown New York he was depressed and angry. Why was he pissed you ask well because he had just learned his friend has left Chinatown and possible New York in general he had heard that her father was murdered and shot through his head by an unknown person but Naruto knew the truth she had killed her father. That hadn't surprised him, he knew she would kill him eventually. What pissed Naruto off the most was what he had heard from a cop.

(Flash back 1 week)

Naruto was walking down a when he decided to get a dink he stopped at a vending machine to get a soda when he heard two cops talking. From the looks of it they weren't good cops. They were the kind that did whatever they wanted with their badge. "So I'm driving down the street right and suddenly I see the girl whose picture is in the station I picked her up on from off the side walk." He said with a maniac/ perverted grin on his face "The girl was giving me lip on the way so when we were alone in the holding cell I beat her up a little bit then I had some "fun with her" is you get my meaning." He said which could only mean one thing "Here's a picture of her." He showed a picture of the girl with a dead look in her eyes and Naruto had recognized her instantly it was his friend Revy. Next he had heard them laugh which served to piss Naruto off even more he drew his guns and yelled "Hey" when they looked at him they saw a kid with two guns on him and after that "BAM. BAM" went off he had shot them both in the head with no remorse."

(Flash back end)

After killing those two cops Naruto had gone home and packed his things and hidden them in a safe place to go to later Naruto then had stolen the things for necessary for what he was about to do

One homeless man no one would miss.

One van capable of holding 5 people

Some propane

And finally a detonator

Now all he had to do was wait.

(12:00 mid night)

Naruto had taken some c4 out of the bag he was holding, he was in the garage of the station he had managed to sneak in after shooting the inspector now all he had to do was set them up he had managed to set the c4 on all the police cars in the garage it took a grand total of 45 minutes once he was sure that he had place bombs on all the cars he had set them to detonate in 2 minutes he hoped that was enough time to do what he had planned for all the cops and detectives in the building now he had left.

Naruto was ready. Now was time first he had driven the van with the homeless man in side in the street luckily for him the street seems to be empty and the only people he could see were co who were entering or leaving the station and that's when things got interesting. He got the van that was filled with propane put the gear in dive and then he put a cinderblock on the accelerator and the van drove off Naruto had to wait for a moment and then the van crashed through the door and into the middle of the room he then rushed in when everyone was distracted by the van when he was sure half the cops were there he then threw a grenade at it then it **BOOM** the van + grenade + propane = big ass explosion it killed about 17 cops and injured others after waiting for a few moments Naruto the came in and looked around with psychotic eyes and a mad grin he looked almost like a demon. Then he looked around and saw some of the cops were getting up he shot one in the face and then he looked around and started shooting more who were stirring on the floor and killed them he had went to the bathrooms and made sure if anyone was in there and none were he knew this building had three floors plus the basement so he needed to take care of them first he had already taken care of the basement now he needed to move on. Next Naruto had set some land mines in front of the elevator, now to some kid get his hands on land mines, grenades, and some propane tanks. Well it's all quite simple he bought them, from where you may ask well there is an old man named collector who collects and sell items he had bought them from him. Now after setting them up he walked to the stairs because once the mines there he knew the cops would use it to get to the first floor so that meant they would only need to rely on the stairs so he waited and then "**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" **was heard that was the combo mine going off at the elevator and the 4 detonating in the garage. He didn't know how many cops his mine had killed nor did he care once he had heard the mine go off he was ready to proceed.

"What the hell's going on?" "What were those explosions?" "Who's doing all of this?" that was what was being asked throughout the room they had all heard the explosion not to mention the sudden black out (forgot to mention Naruto had cut the power to the hole building) "Everyone stay calm I'm we can fig.." he didn't get to finish the sentence because he was shot through the head "What happened?" one of them had asked "He's dead" another had answered fearfully. Then there was panic 'stupid fool running around in the dark like blind animals well my prey here comes your predator.' Naruto had though because had no problem seeing in the dark it was something he had trained his eyes to do for him he also paid an underground doctor to have his eyes that way to see in both light and darkness clear as day. He was taken out of his thoughts when they had taken out their flash lights and begun looking around unaware that this had only made them better to see. Naruto had let out some loud crazy laughter he could see a total of 28 cops/ detectives on this floor it was time to get busy.

"Time to get some blood on my hands" he said to himself quietly.

**Play music insert "Blood on my hands" by the Used**

He had ran up the stairs and shot the nearest two right in the chest after that's he threw a grenade in the middle of the room and it went off and killed 7 off like that then he ran and tackled the next put a gun in his mouth and shot him through the skull. Next thing he knew the lights were suddenly on again he could only guess the lights were on a completely different system that the coms and radios but that didn't matter lights or no lights everyone in there was going to die he reloaded his guns and charged firing shots each one hit a different cop in the chest or head he then saw some come with shot guns and automatic rifles and started shooting. They fired but they missed his reflexes made sure of that he then jumped propelling himself on a desk to get higher and did a cartwheel and focused and once again time seemed to slow down he then fired eight shot to going 4 going into their chests and 4 in to the face. Naruto then saw more cop clustered together and through another grenade and this time he killed 18 more cops. After counting that was all the cos on this floor now he moved to the final floor. On his way he had picked up some ammo from the other cops and reloaded his guns after that was finished he was on the final floor. Naruto had walked up and before going through he took out a hand held mirror and peered through it this time he could only see three cops but these guys had bullet proof vests on and had automatic rifles on all of them this was going to be slightly harder but he was determined he could see the police captain inside his office. He probably through himself safe back their _'fool'_ through Naruto because this was going to be his death. So he reached into his jacket and pulled out a flash bang and through it and while blinded he sprang into action he shot one in the head and two more in the knee caps and elbow, and to end it all fast because he needed to move soon he threw his last grenade and killed the rest after that he made his way to the captain and shot the gun out of his hands.

**Song end**

"Hello captain having a wonderful day?" asked Naruto in an emotionless voice.

"W-w-w-who are you?" asked the now scared captain.

Naruto pulled out his gun and said

"Your executioner." He said

Naruto pulled the trigger killing the captain with all that done Naruto had left the police station after making sure everyone was dead and so he left now planning to leave the city.

**Well everyone this is my story I really hope you enjoyed it the first chapter. I have always been a fan of black lagoon since I first watched it and I have read some of the fictions for it so I decided to do my own fiction I hope people don't mind Naruto being a Japanese/Cuban it's just something I wanted to try well please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people glad you read and liked my story I'm glad about all of the positive feedback well any way here is chapter 2 which I will try and make longer**

"_The first time you kill a man you come to a cross roads, you learn something about yourself, you don't learn you're a terrible person or what your capable of. You learn you can either sleep at night or you can't, your either haunted or you're not. I was 16 when I first killed a man and every day since I've slept like a baby." _

_Jackie Estacado the Darkness_

Chapter 2

Naruto had finished his task and killed all officers in this station now he needed to leave but first he had to go to the evidence locker. He had heard the cops made a major bust of drugs and drug money so he quickly went to the evidence to take all the money once he was there he got his duffle bag which had all the c4 inside and filled it with what looked like half a million dollars. After that he left he wanted to leave as soon before anyone came to the station. After that he had just up and left.

(2 days later)

It had been two days since Naruto's police massacre of course his little event had made the News it had been on all day for the past two days even all the cops he had killed had massive funerals. Naruto had to leave the city, no he was going to leave not just China town but New York in general it wasn't because of what he had done it was because there was nothing left for him in this city his only companion was god knows were, probably in foster care or had just left the city on her own and went who knows were. This city was nothing to him what he needed was a way to leave with all of his money it was then he decided to go with a new plan and that was simple he would go to the airport and pay off some security guards and customs agents to ignore his money he also decided to get rid of his guns he threw them in the bay so no one would find them. Naruto then had switched on his TV and surprise, surprise the news was on once again going on about what he had done. He didn't care right now he had to make a call "Hello weasel?" he had asked weasel was a bit of a wimp and a computer wizard who did anything for the right cost and right now he was going to help Naruto "Weasel I need to get out of the city and into the airport." He said weasel was saying something about a fee "you'll get 5 grand for this just arrange someone to take me to the airport I'll be able to take care of the rest." After that weasel and he hung up the phone.

(Few hours later on a plane)

Naruto was currently riding first class on a plane currently heading for Florida. He was sleeping and would wake up before the plane landed this was a good thing he was out of New York the truth was he had always hated New York and had always wanted to leave but he never had a proper excuse but now that his parents were dead and his friend god knows where he no longer had any reason to stay. As he slept he started having dreams to all the times the two had spent together.

(Dream/flash back 1)

Naruto had been inside an old abandoned warehouse with Revy the two were currently having a competition to see who was a better shot. They had set up some cans and other targets and placed them all over the warehouse the competition was simple the one who hit the most targets would win and in order to avoid confusion they had marked their own targets. "Alright Rebecca here is how it works we each take a turn as you can see I've taken the liberty of setting up targets for the both of us. Whoever hits the most targets wins. Got it?" he said/asked "yeah I got it and let make this more interesting like say if I win you have to be my servant for a week." Revy said "sure and when I win you must say you like me for all to hear." He said to her you're on was her reply he let her go first saying ladies first while she replied fags last. Soon she went and after 2 minutes she had hit the targets all except 5. Now it was his turn and as he went he had hit all of his targets.

(Flashback/dream 1 end)

Flashback/dream 2)

Naruto and Revy had their gun on them as they were in an ally way the two were currently being shot at by some fools who thought it was a good idea to rob a liquor store problem with that was he and revy had already robbed it they then demanded that they hand over the money and they both said fuck off and shot one of the five guys in the face which was why they were in their current problem. "Alright they stopped to reload let go." Said revy the two stepped out of their spot and began to open fire on the four amateur dudes they killed three and revy was about to kill the forth but Naruto had stopped her and then that's when revy saw the look in his eyes. What Naruto hides from the world that evil glint in his eyes which never really came out and when you look at him close enough you could see the four end of his teeth grow sharper like a vampire or werewolf although she would never admit it she was scared of Naruto when he got like that because that meant you were going to die in a cruel way a bad way. He walked up to the wounded man and with an evil look in his eyes and an evil almost demonic like voice he said "Well look at this we have an injured man and look he's crying." Naruto said as the man became more scared and started begging for his life Naruto had taken his gun a revolver and emptied the 6 chambers all except for 1 and shoved it in his moth as tears leaked out of the man's eyes "let's see if you are lucky." Said Naruto and pulled the trigger and nothing happened and then Naruto took the gun and put it on his head and pulled and nothing happened this went on for two more rounds Naruto had it to his head again and puled nothing happened and he shoved it into the man's mouth and it blew his brains out from the back of his head.

(Flashback/dream 2 end)

"Attention passengers we are now landing welcome to Florida I hope you enjoy your trip and thank you for flying our air lines." The flight attendant said and with that Naruto took his bag of full of money (after a few bribes) and left the airport and luckily weasel had done two things for him and those things were providing Naruto with a place to live and provide some martial arts teacher who were willing to teach Naruto what they knew they were hand to hand experts, gun experts and sword experts Naruto would live with them for a while the reason this was because they were all murderers and hired killers. The first was his hand to hand expert a man who called himself "Mad Dog" (raid redemption) his gun expert Floyd Lawton (dc universe) and his sword expert Kenshen hemora (Samurai x). These were the people he would be living with for the next few years this was going to be rocking hell.

(Few years later Naruto age 16)

The past few years were hard and fun for Naruto but in the end it was all worth it his skills had improved a lot over the years his fire-arm skills were three times what they were and his hand to hand skills were amazing and his swordsmen ship was pretty good as well although he preferred short swords. After that h had decided to strike out on his own and became a mercenary and over the years he had gained a reputation in Florida he was called the terminator because it didn't matter who you were if you were the target you die. He also went by sabartooth because when he was enraged his eyes would change and his teeth would sharpen into fangs hell once he even it a man. He also made claw like gloves that can cut through flesh. Currently we find our hit man carrying out another job by the mob. Apparently they had a major drug shipment coming in but a rival gang had stolen the shipment so his job was to get the shipment back and kill all who had stolen it simply job. He had traced the gang to the docks, he had scouted it out there were only 15 guys who were guarding it buy this small number he had theorized that they were simply hired thugs who were most likely waiting for whoever had hired them to pick up the truck full of drugs. Naruto had two options facing him option 1 wait for the man who hired them to show and kill him or option 2 kill everyone inside. He decided to go option 2 and kill the 15 inside now, if he waited till the employer showed there was a good chance he would have to deal with more people and he didn't want that. Now he had decided to kill them stealthy because risking a gun battle would draw the cops so he decided to go. After looking at the 15 were placed in and patrol those areas there were 3 on the roof 2 guarding the front the other 10 he had seen going inside first to be safe he had decided to kill the three on the roof first. The three were kind close they weren't that close to each other for him to kill. First he had gotten to the roof by climbing then to be fast he rushed them first he stabbed on deep in the throat then before he could fall he ran and stabbed the next from behind the when the other guard had turned to see what the noise was he saw his friends dying but before he could scream out Naruto had grabbed a knife the guy he just stabbed had on him and through it into the third guys throat. He gurgled and died. Naruto had dragged them so no one would see them. Next were the two guarding the door one was somewhat sleeping the other was about three feet from him taking a piss he decided to jump and the knife went into the peeing guys heart and then he used his claw gloves to run fast and claw the other man's throat out. Now with that done he had slowly opened the door and had seen the last 5 and were they were placed. The first had been on a balcony facing the other way. The second and third were busy chatting it up. The fourth was currently peeing and the fifth was holding a magazine while he walked towards the bathroom. He had it all planed first he had to get to the balcony he had slowly walked up the stairs and even more slowly crept up behind him the he grabbed him by the mouth yanked back to exposed his throat and used his clawed gloves to dig into and scratched his throat out. Next were the second and third which he had a special plan but that would wait he crept up on the fourth man and stabbed him through the heart. Now was 2 and 3's turn to die he had seen a create above them and so he went to the controls and pushed a button and splat they were crushed he then stood in front of the toilet because he knew the fifth guy was in the potty he then decided to open and shoot the last in the head. "Okay guards dead time to see the drugs." Naruto had said to himself and then he went to a truck he checked the back and he had seen all of it boxes of cocaine, crack, and weed. All of it was there now he had decided to get in hot wire the truck and drive off to his employer he just had to be careful cause if he got caught with all this in that truck he will be going away for a long time and he would probably never get out.

(1 hour later)

"Okay here's your shipment every things there." Said Naruto when he had arrived at his meeting place once the job was finished. After checking "ok boys pay the kid for his time." Said the man and Naruto had received one million dollars and left. Naruto had the gotten on his motor cycle and road off with his money Naruto had arranged transport of his money to weasel who handled it now most would think that was stupid but he trusted weasel and weasel also knew what Naruto would do to him if he ever double crossed him currently with the money he got from gangster plus the money from his escape in New York Naruto had a grand total of 3 million dollars with that money he was able to open a bank account with the help of weasel his account held over 3 million weasel would take some for himself because it was how Naruto would pay him when weasel had gotten him some work so he took a small percentage. Naruto had just arrived at his hotel it was nice he lived on the top floor and would go up all the time and also there was a woman in their as well his friend with benefits she was 19 years old hot woman she was Taiwanese had long hair that went to her back and she was freaking hot her name was Shenhua she spoke English it was really funny hearing her talk her accent. The two had met 3 days ago she worked for the Hong Kong triad she was sent here because one of their clients in Florida was going back on a deal and she was sent to eliminate ironically he was sent to kill the same guy because he had ratted out one of his employers to the feds so his current employer wanted the man dead problem was the man was protected by his own private army the two had met when the battle had started even when fighting the two had begun talking and they had gotten along well while he used guns and his machetes she preferred knife like blades called Kukri. Currently she was in the shower so he decided that after some hard work he dissevered some comforting "benefits" so he took off his cloths and then when he saw Shenhua in a bath towel her eyes were closed and she was wiping her hair.

**Lemon start **

He walked up to her and begun to kiss her on the neck caught by surprise she had discovered it was his Japanese/Cuban love toy she was about to talk but the he assaulted her lover lips with his fingers she started moaning and the he kissed her on the lips not being one to be dominated she began stroking off his erect member he parted her lips from her and she had said "Well it look like someone happy to see me." She said only to moan again as he put another finger inside her "well can you blame me who can resist when they have someone as hot as you around." He said he then moved on to her breasts and begun sucking on them and began biting her nipple Shenhua had loved rough sex she couldn't get off without it. After that he had picked her up and thrown her on the bed "Well someone eager to please." She said Naruto didn't answer as he had begun eating her out and she had gasped at the sudden assault she had arched her pelvis up ward Naruto had grabbed her hips and begun to pull towards his allowing his tongue to go even deeper then to get even more out of her he had stuck to fingers in her pussy and had started pumping as hard and fast as his hands would allow him the sudden action had caused Shenhua to start screaming "g-g-g-god you s-s-s-so great." She had said after 2 more minutes she had screamed and came in his mouth feeling a little thirsty Naruto had decided to drink up and so he did and not a single strand of her juices had landed on his sheets because he had drank it all. "That was great you really know how to give girl what she want now let me return the favor." She had said and then she had begun sucking his dick first she had started to lick the head slowly then she put her tongue on the shaft and started licking up and down on it then in one gulp she took the entire thing down her throat she then started moving up and down on it swirling her slobbering tongue on it then after 12 minutes "Cumming" he yelled and un loaded in her mouth she had started drinking after a while he stopped "That nice you did great." She had said then she looked down "Well look here you can still have some fun." She said and it was true one blow job wasn't enough and so the real fun had begun he picked her up and laid her on her back "Ready?" he asked as he lined himself up with her he got a nod in reply after that he plunged balls deep inside her this caused her to go open mouthed and wide eyed that she had hugged him and put her nails in her back it was then Naruto's animalistic personality had emerged and he started fucking her like and animal he kept thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper so much that he had penetrated her womb but she was on birth control so it didn't matter the more he did it the harder her nails had gone in his back but he didn't care "YES JUST LIKE THAT LIKE THAT" she had yelled and he just kept going and kept plowing the hell out of her and then he suddenly pulled out making her wonder why he did that when he turned her over and had shoved it right in her ass she was so shocked she couldn't even scream she had been fucked their before but not by someone as big as him it was at first painful but then she ended up relaxed to and had begun to except the pleasure of it then after 5 minutes of ass fucking he the put it back in to her pussy then "c-c-c-Cumming soon." He had said "do it do it inside." She says and he kept going increasing speed and after a minute he explodes in side of her.

**Lemon end**

After that he rolled off of her and the two just laid there and fell asleep.

A/N

Well here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 people I hope you enjoy also the woman Naruto had sex with in the last chapter was the woman Revy calls chinglish if u didn't know this already next up will be a three year time skip Naruto will be 19. But that will happen later.**

_Only a fool puts all his eggs in one basket because when said basket breaks then they have absolutely nothing left. That's why I think it's better to put your eggs in multiple baskets. That way even if on basket breaks then at least you have other baskets to choose from._

_Words from author me James Hurst._

Waking up after his little bedroom love session with Shenua he had found himself alone apparently she had gotten a call on her phone when he was sleep and apparently she had to go back to Hong Kong. Naruto didn't mind through it wasn't like they were boyfriend/girlfriend.

After that he decided to take a shower and open the window his room smelled like sex and he wasn't into the smell even though he was into the action. After his shower he went to the Jim he had recently decided to go to and work out. He wasn't too big but he wasn't small either he was the perfect between the two. He had gotten on the bench press and decided to lift about 200 lbs. He even gotten some pass glanced from girls and he could hear things like "Look at him go hmm I would love to be pressed by him." "Hey I can see his package wonder if he would like me to eat that sausage in his pants." Those were just some of the things he would hear from some of the women would say not that he minded he had even gotten together with a few of them despite him being only 16 years old but if they didn't care then neither would he.

After about two hours lifting two hundred lbs. he had decided to get some training done he went to a room in the placed that he had reserved for himself and decided to do some training in both martial arts and acrobatics because for some martial arts you needed a healthy and flexible body and both were required for his moves first he would run his Martial arts because he wanted the physical work out so he got himself ready (I don't think I can do this properly so I will just stop use your imagination.)

After an hour of those he then decided to head back to his place after that he decided it was time for a nap. This was a great nap he was tired and wanted some dam sleep.

(Bottom of the hotel)

A grant total of 20 men had entered the lobby and had guns of course they were covered one of the men had walked up to the main lobby and looked at the desk jockey.

"Hey pal were look in for the kid in this picture." He said and he showed the man a picture and it was Naruto.

"Yeah mister Uzumaki yeah he lives on the top floor." Said the clerk after that the he motioned for 10 guys to follow him to the elevator they hit the top floor and had gone up and after a minute they had reached it.

(Naruto's room)

Naruto was sleeping when suddenly he woke up with a chilled feeling and with that he had gotten up and decided to get his guns and machetes and strapped both on him and had walked to the door and then he had heard something at his door and looked through the key hole and saw two guys who had weapons on them and they looked like they were about to draw then he noticed one of them was screwing with the lock on his door so he decided to give them a surprise he gotten out of two of his guns and then he kicked the door and shot one of the men before the other could draw Naruto had snapped his neck and for the last he threw a knife at his neck after making sure the three were dead he went to the hallway were he saw seven more duded so this time he rushed forward with his machete's in his hands he stabbed the first through the heart after that he had cut off the hands of another and then stabbed his throat next was stabbed in the stomach and slit it open showing all the intestines falling out next he stabbed two more in the through the throat and for the final two he and slashed their throats open.

After taking care of all ten men on the floor he had decided to go to the lobby to leave the motel but when he had gotten there he had seen more armed men outside waiting for him about 10 same as the number on his floor and he knew he couldn't go stealth on them so he instead had to settle for the direct approach and had begun to shoo the first few shots hit 5 of them in the head the other 5 had decided to go for cover so he let them shoot and when they had ran at of ammo he had gone and shot them before they could reload he left one alive however to talk

"Alright asshole who sent you guys after men you talk and you die quick you don't well first I'll shoot your balls off." Said Naruto to the now scared thug

"Okay we don't know who said it we were told to meet at a bar called the devils nest once we were finished to talk to a guy named red that's all I know." Said the thug

"Thanks" said Naruto and then he shot him in the head instant kill.

Well now he had a destination the devils nest he knew were the place was he had been there a few times even slept with some of the strippers and waitresses there he knew the place and apparently someone named red had sent these idiots after him well time to pay him a visit.

(1 hour later)

Naruto had made it to the devils nest the bar on the worst end of Florida the place was known for the occasional bar brawl and attempted rape attempt he was even hired once to protect the place from people who were to excitable. The owner of the place was a man named Greed. Wasn't sure if that was his real name or not but he called himself Greed not that he didn't deserve the name he was without a doubt the greediest person he had ever met he always wanted more of something more money, cars, women, power, respect, guns, and drugs no matter how much of that he had he always wanted more that was the good and bad thing about Greed. There's nothing wrong with wanting more out of life hell when he and Revy were growing up the both of them had virtually nothing but each other and nothing more so of course he wanted more. However Greedy people have a habit of always dying because they didn't know when enough was enough in their quest for more they more than often cross the wrong people and more often end up dead. He hoped that didn't happen to Greed because he was a pretty cool guy, he liked talking to and hanging out with him.

(Inside)

Naruto had walked inside and had discovered the place was booming as usual that was a good thing it would make him hard to spot luckily he had gotten a description from the dead thug Red will be wearing a red suit and pants with a Red cain and hat Naruto had spotted the man so now he just had to wait and watch because once Red realized that the people he had sent to kill him were not coming back then he would leave which was good because Naruto did not feel like shooting the place up so he decided to wait and watch Red.

(2 hours later)

Once Red had realized that no one was coming to meet him he had decided to leave and Naruto had decided to follow him he had gotten Red had gotten into his car and Naruto had decided to go under the car and hang off of the under carriage of the vehicle luckily for him the car was big enough for him to stick under it and without being dragged or injured 'were are you going to red and who are you meeting' though Naruto.

After about 5 more minutes of driving the car had finally come to a stop and Red had finally gotten out after waiting 5 minutes Naruto dropped from the under carriage and went to the bushes and from there he had gotten out his binoculars to see what was going on after that he saw the place was very guarded he could not count how many were there but he did know there was a lot to many for him to shoot so he had to go stealth from what he could see there were in a three story building and with his binoculars he could see were Red was going and he could see Red was at the very top of it he was on the roof talking to someone.

He didn't know and he didn't care he decided to go and kill them both he snuck until he was close enough and then he whistled and it caused him to come over Naruto had gotten out his knife and stabbed him in the throat and dragged his body in the bush after that he decided to move inside but when he got to the open window he had decided to peek inside and see who was in he had found that there were about 20 dudes inside he saw 15 on the floor and another 5 upstairs on the balcony the one outside plus the ones inside that made a grand 40 20- 19 since he had killed one- and 20 in here so far that made 40 or 39 after that he saw that they were too close to kill together so he had to avoid them he moved closer and had ducked behind some crates.

Then he moved on to the wall that had the stairs luckily no one had noticed him after that he had to find a way to move the 5 off the door they were guarding. So he had decided to do something dumb he had thrown a rock and it hit one of them and then they had moved to his position so he had to kill the 5 quickly so he got out his knife and moved fast he stabbed on in the neck moved to another did the same then he moved and snapped the third neck stabbed another in the throat and then for the final who tried to move he had thrown a dagger in his neck.

Luckily for him the others didn't seem to notice so he moved to the door and he opened it and it was an elevator on the other end he had guessed it would take him to the roof where the two men would be he had moved to the elevator after making sure that no one was following him after that he punched to the top floor and after a minute he was there and he had seen the two men talking Red and the other man in black who looked like he was in his late twenties. Now they were talking and they had not noticed him yet and so he hid and listened to the conversation.

"So how did it go?" asked the man?

"No the guy I sent never came back their most likely dead." Said Red

"Are you serious you tell in me 10 men couldn't take down one FUCKIN KID!" yelled the man and Naruto found himself not liking the dude because of what he had said, if there was one thing Naruto had hated it was when people would underestimate his skills just because of his age it was stupid.

"Do you know what that little shit has screwed me those drugs I had my men steel were top of the line and that brat kills them and then gives them back to the people I stole it from. Do you know how much money I could have made from that stuff? A lot now all that money gone because of that kid." Said blackie and now he knew what this was all about the Drugs he was hired to take back to the mob this was the guy responsible for stealing it so he had clearly put a hit out on him and those guys were there to collect.

'Well I've heard enough this two are about to die.' Thought Naruto Now was the time to make his presence known "Hey asshole!" he had yelled and then he had shot blackie in the head instant kill "Your ne" Naruto didn't get to finish he had been tackled and punched both his guns thrown off the building he had tried to take out he machetes but when he did he had lost them over the building and now he was weapon less as Red.

"Well I see someone has some moves." Said Naruto and then he had gotten into a fighting stance.

"Same to you time for you to die kid but for what it's worth it was only business." Said Red as he gotten into a stance as well

The two charged each other Red tried to punch Naruto only for him to doge and kick him in the stomach Naruto then charged aiming a jab at Reds face only for red to block and punch Naruto in the stomach Naruto then kicked him in the jaw busting a few of his teeth. Red doubled back in pain giving Naruto all the time he needed he charge hitting him in the face with a jump round house kick followed up by a punch in the face 3 jabs to the stomach.Seeing Red Dazed tried to hit Naruto again Naruto grabbed his arm and broke it after Red screamed in agony Naruto shut him up by breaking his Neck killing him. After that was Done Naruto had looked at his handy work and was satisfied, now there was another problem he had no weapons and the other twenty men were most likely on their way up and he had no-. Wait he had thought as he checked Reds close the man had a gun on him and seven clips on him they would have to do for the moment so he took them and headed down stairs as he got his gun ready when he had reached the bottom first floor as the door opened he saw no one "what the hell" he said to himself as he saw all the guys were apparently dead he didn't know what had happened or why nor did he really care he learned a long time ago not to look a gift horse in the mouth so he decided to just leave.

(1 week later airport)

Naruto was currently leaving Florida he had grown tired of the place not to menschen he had all kinds of hit men on his ass apparently Red and Blackie had some friends who wanted to avenge them and after a while he had gotten tired of it so he decided to leave no big deal it was time for him to move on anyway he had gotten tired of the place he will miss Greed though of all the asswhole's he had to deal with he was the only one he had liked he was a good person to have a conversation with and have a good bottle of whisky with oh well all good things come to an end right. So Naruto had decided to take a flight to Cuba his mother had family their so he decided to pay them a visit and he had always wanted to see the country and since had nothing to do and no were to go so he decided to go to his mother's country of birth and that's where he would meet someone special to him.

(3 years later Naruto age 19)

Naruto was currently on a mission with his partner the two had been told that the two targets were in the hotel window they had been told to kill the targets and everyone inside the conference room.

"Are you in position?" asked Naruto as he aimed his weapon an Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle his partner had used the same weapon "Yeah I'm in position be prepared to fire on the mark to enter the room then follow orders and kill everyone inside." Said his partner there orders were simple they were told to kill a high profile target apparently for the revolution that's what he and his partner were revolutionaries trained to be the best to serve their countries cause. Naruto then notice the targets going inside there were twenty of them and they were sitting on around a table a round table easy enough to kill after they sat down "okay now" said his partner and they had begun firing he shot two through the head then two of them then he had shot another 4 through the heart and shot another seven through the head and heart. Next he had stopped as he had ran out of ammo and waited for his partner to finish which she did after that the mission was declared complete. The two had headed home

"Well done both of you why don't the two of you go rest you have earned it." Said their commanding officer after that the two had left.

Naruto was currently in the Jim working on his moves reflecting on everything that had happened in the last three years. He had tracked down his mother's family and apparently they wanted nothing to do with him they saw him as nothing more than a half breed disgrace. Apparently his mother had left the country because of her parents they were abusive after finding that out from one of his mother's old friends he had decided to kill his grandparent's after that he had stayed at her home for two years when he had finally turned 18 he had left to join the Cuban army but his skills were so great, so exceptional that he joined the he got to join the F.A.R.C which was the Cuban special forces.

He had quickly climbed up the ranks and had become the second best agent the first was his current partner her name was Rosarita Cisneros (Roberta in the series but this is her real name for those of you who didn't know) the two of them were the best agents but no matter how he challenged her he had always lost but not too badly though she herself had a few busies of her own a lot of the times she was battered from the spars but he was always the one out cold.

Naruto had flourished under the training it felt great because it enhanced his already above average skills he had also taken all forms of weapons training he had even taken up two broadswords as his new weapon. Naruto also had his own costume mad for him it was made of nth metal armor it was greyish blue with light aqua blue gloves, had his broadswords on his back (to see his costume look at his pants were black with golden colored armor boots he had 4 gun holsters two on his ankles and two on his sides he had a golden colored utility belt with a red light in the center of it and his mask was the same color as his armor grey with red lenses Grant Wilson costume prime earth the new 52 that's Naruto's costume the picture is also the cover picture in the screen so look at that as well.) Naruto had been happy to join he had been given a code Name he was "Ravager the termination" (don't get started on this because it think it's cool) he had completed over one hundred successful missions and each one was a great kill.

The F.A.R.C had trained him in many things mainly stealth and killing but these were great he had a great record and was a great agent. He had loved The F.A.R.C because they stood for revolution for change and it also felt nice to belong, to do something great for others and himself and mainly to have a purpose the one thing he had lacked for most of his life. Naruto only had one friend and that was his partner they often talked to each other or it was he who was doing the talking Rosarita just listened she was a very cold person at times hardly ever talked but he knew she enjoyed his company after all when you spend a year together you tend to hang out and talk to each other and as time went on they had occasionally talked with each other.

Naruto was for some reason drawn to her she sort of reminded him of Revy the one thing the two had in common were their cold eyes Revy had those exact same eyes maybe that is what drew him to her or maybe it was her body it practically reeked of loneliness like she was trying to fill some kind of void in her life but that was neither here nor there.

(2 days later)

Naruto was currently on a solo mission in the dark he was in his costume and mask Naruto's mission was simple kill everyone in side of the mansion he was in women and children and men alike.

The job wouldn't take too long he did a prayer and then when he put on his mask he had shut out all his emotions when he was in his ravager persona he was a cold blooded soldier first he killed all seven guards outside the perimeter he had gone inside and found the lights suddenly on the family was gone there was only one who was there was the man

"So they sent someone all the way out here did they." Said the target.

Naruto didn't speak he was too focused on the mission and didn't talk there were a grant total of 15 guards on the first floor the next two were next to his target who had retreated to his office they had tried to shoot Naruto but only a high powered rifle could penetrate his armor he had after that he had charged taking out one of his swords and in an amazing show of speed agility and swordsmen ship he cut away at the first 7 easily it was slice, dodge, stab, roll, cut, stab and slice then keeping up his momentum he had killed the other 8 by taking out his gun and shooting them in the head.

With the guards dead he had made his way up stairs and kicked the door down the a shot gun had almost hit him but he quickly killed the two guards and took out a throwing dagger and killed the target by throwing it in his eye penetrating the brain killing him instantly. After that he had heard whimpering and the he saw a hidden safe under the floor and the wife and child were there and before they could say something he had shot both of them in the head killing them instantly he then looked at them for a bit it was never easy to kill women and children you get used to it after a while buy there was still lingering guilt it was hard but he was a revolutionary is what he told himself and this was for it. It had made it easier knowing it was for that. Next Naruto had seen a brief case it was open and it had some papers in it then he looked at them and it had the F.A.R.C it had gotten his curiosity so he read it

Then he read something that had shocked him to the core.

It were documents that had connected the F.A.R.C to the Columbian drug cartel there were shipmen manifests, documents, shit they had even had pictures after reading all of it he had sank to his knees and did something he hadn't done in years he had cried, cried because all he had done all the people he had killed it was all for a lie he cried and then he had gotten the woman and little girl out and then as he held the dead girl who was no older than four he gotten on his knees **"ugghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." **He screamed at the top of his lungs not just for her but for all the men women and children he had killed.

(3 hours later)

Naruto had buried the family on the back yard and left the mansion he had gone back to Cuba where he had meet his C.O

"Well done Ravager you did an excellent job." Commented the man

"Thank you sir." Naruto had said

"Now did you see anything any cases or papers or anything of that sort?" asked his C.O Naruto had a secondary mission to recover any important documents

"No sir nothing of the sort I checked but there was nothing there." He had answered.

With that Naruto was dismissed he had his own agenda to cover.

(2 weeks later)

Naruto and Rosarita were on the run from the two had been running for 2 weeks because they were now listed as traitors. The reason for this was simple because he had told he friend everything even showed her the documents and pictures the two had decided to follow the head of the Cuban special forces and had found him at a cocaine plantation they were devastated to learn that thy weren't revolutionaries they were fucking guard dogs to the cartels drugs that was the reason they the two of them kill all of those people it sucked so they had burned the plantation to the ground and then the two had decided to take some weapons and leave the base they have been on the run ever since.

"We can't keep doing this we need a place to stay to lay low." Said Naruto

"Your right and I do know someone who would be willing to give us shelter." She had said

After that she had led them to the place it had taken roughly 4 days but they had made it the owner of the mansion was named Diego Lovelace he was shocked that she knew someone so wealthy it turned out that her father and mister Lovelace were old friends and she had spent some time here once upon a time. They had walked up to the door and knocked it took a minute but the man answered.

"Hello" said Mr. Lovelace he was a middle aged man greyish hair and mustache.

"Hello Mr. Lovelace it's good to see you again do you remember me?" asked Rosarita

He looked at her for a second and then a smile graced his middle aged face

"Ah Rosa it is good to see you and look you have yourself a friend. It has been so long since I have seen you please come inside." He had said as he granted us entrance to his house.

"Um excuse me sir may I please use your phone I need to make a quick call." Asked Naruto

"Sure it's in the hall." Said Mr. Lovelace

"Thank you." Said Naruto

Naruto had went in the hall to call an old friend of his the phone was currently ringing he was waiting for the asshole to pick up the goddam phone.

"Hello?" asked the voice finally

"Hey weasel it's me Naruto." He said

"Hey man holy shit I haven't heard from you in a while I'd ask what you've been up to but well I have been keeping tabs believe it or not an I must say your record is not looking good." Said his friend

"What do you mean?" he had asked

"Well they have you and another woman on here and well you guys are wanted internationally. The F.B.I, the C.I.A, Interpol and the cartel has even put a price on your head's man." Answered weasel

'Fuck' Naruto had thought

He knew the government would sell the two of them out eventually but he didn't think it would be this soon.

"Look weasel can you somehow get me out of Cuba and then on a plain or boat to Japan?" he had asked

"I will take a month but sure I can get it done by then until the try and stay low and out of sight." Weasel had said

"Okay thanks man I'll call you in a month." Said Naruto and then he had hung up the phone. Now Naruto was playing the waiting game

(29 days later)

Naruto would be leaving tomorrow and it was a shame he had really liked it here but he knew he couldn't live a peaceful life it just wasn't in him. What made this harder was Rosarita he had developed feelings for her and she for him. After Mr. Lovelace had decided to help them by letting them stay he even hid them when they army had come to his house and asked about them Rosarita had also changed somewhat she had become a caring person and her smile it was nice it gave him a warm feeling in his heart he wanted nothing more than to stay and love this woman but he was already in love with someone else.

Today he was leaving and as a farewell good bye he and Rosarita had kissed in her room then they looked into each other's eyes and then kissed again.

LEMON alert

The two had kissed again and it was more heated and full of passion while there lips were still locked he had taken her out of her maid suit she was now in her purple bra and panties. Then he stopped kissing to take off his shirt and pants and so that he was in his underwear the two then began to kiss passionately and while they were lip locked he had laid her gently on her bed an began kissing her body her neck as she had started to moan then he had un clipped her bra exposing her breasts he then began sucking on one while massaging the other this caused her to moan even more

"Ah yes, yes." She had moaned

Naruto had then started to kiss lower and lower until reaching her panties he then started kissing her legs both of them and he got closer and closer to her sacred valley he had begun licking and kissing her panties he then looked up at her knowing what he was asking she nodded her head in approval and took off her panties after that he had slowly begun to take small licks and then he buried his mouth inside of her causing her to open her mouth and closer her eyes as she had never felt such pleasure and feeling Naruto had then decided to take off his underwear showing his erect member it was 91/2 inches after he was done licking he crawled up to her and then placed his member at her core and then looked at her and then kissed her again as he plunged himself inside of her. He had begun going in and out of her luckily her hymen had broken in a training so he had no problem going in and out of her and then he started going faster and faster.

Rosarita was in total bliss as her lover had begun moving faster and faster inside of her and then after a while she had moved her hips intandum with his own matching his speed she then wrapped her arms around his neck and had begun their tongue battle and Naruto had started going faster she felt his dick get harder meaning he was close to release and so was she.

Naruto was almost there he had her walls were squeezing his member tightly meaning she was close as well Naruto was going faster and faster and then he had grunted and she had nearly screamed as they had both came at the same time he was filling her up to the brim and after a minute had had stopped and was resting they had kissed one last time before they had both fallen to sleep.

LEMON END

Rosarita was standing in the sunset it a white night dress it had been 8 months since she they had sex. He had left seven months ago but he did promised to write to her as she stared at the sun set. She then looked down at her swollen stomach she was rubbing it she had found out 3 weeks after Naruto had left she was pregnant with his daughter. She was beyond happy but often wondered with all the men, women and children she had killed under false pretenses did she deserve this baby only time will tell.

**And that is the end of that this I happen to be proud of this chapter the next chapter will be in the cannon of the series so yeah later. Before I forget they have come out with a new Sword Art Online it's Called Sword Art Online 2 it only had seven episodes so yea just wanted to let you know if u had not heard well till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people here is another instalment of the terminator this will take place during the first episode of the series were Naruto had first encountered rock on the ship he was on. To make things clear I will not only be doing the series but also the manga well at least I'll try no promises.**

"_Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?_

_Insanity is doing something over and over again expecting things to change. The first time someone said that to me I thought they were bullshitting me so I shot them okay. Funny thing was he was right and everywhere I looked, everyone I saw kept doing the same thing always saying "nononono this time is going to be different nonononono this time is going to be different." Thing is I killed you once and it's not like I am fucking crazy but you know what water under the bridge._

_Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"_

_Vaas fry cry 3_

(Japan Naruto age 22)

Naruto was currently in an office of a Japanese business conglomerate he was wearing his ravager costume as he had stared at the man who was currently hiring him for a job for him. After leaving Cuba Naruto had continued his activities still going by ravager he was one of the most sought after assassins in Japan he had carried out dozen of missions while in the country. Naruto had then been contacted by this company apparently he would be leading some other mercenaries to some place to retrieve a disk that had some information on it Naruto had decided to take the job seeing as how he had nothing else going on so he took the job.

(Hours later Boa's bar)

POV Revy

We had just arrived at my favorite drinking spot and we were dragging some pussy with us. I had decided to pick up the chump hoping for a little extra cash but when he had told me he was basically a sacrificial pawn I had gotten pissed and had begun shooting, hell I probably would have shot the pussy if it hadn't been for Dutch grabbing me forcing me to calm down slowly as we had walked to the bar I found myself suddenly thinking about my past or more precisely my old friend and probably only friend as a child. I often wonder what had ever happened to that blonde fool. I doubt he's still in New York with all the money they had been steeling and hording he had probably left that city. We had entered the bar and I see the pussy Rock I had decided to call him was talking to Benny about how he had ended up with them and she had decided to cut in

"That's when I had come in and bailed his ass out of trouble." I had said interrupting their stupid conversation. "You shouldn't be reminiscing about the past you're not old and you're not dying so save the past shit when you are on your death bed." I had said while chugging my booze.

(POV end)

Dutch was currently talking on the phone to his employer the one who hired them the Russian mob queen of Roranipor Balalaika. She had told them about some mercenaries.

"No shit that's bad. Yeah go on." Dutch had said.

"Something didn't feel right with Asahi industries so I left out some bait and this Chinese rat fell for it. In fact I'm speaking to him now." She had said and there was a moan in pain on the ground in her office.

"Who's on the move?" asked Dutch

"Hold on a minute." She had said taking the phone off her ear and held it toward the beaten man.

"What's your owner's name loud and clear?" she had asked and the man over him had begun crushing his hand and he had said the name of the man who had sent him he then confessed that he had sent mercenaries to Roranapoir.

"Hear that?" she had asked getting up from her chair and walking over to the body.

"Yeah not good" replied Dutch

"Tell me the number and affiliations of those soldiers. Speak up and speak clearly." She had ordered.

"Guy's from extra order a mercenary contracting agency there are a group of soldiers and another one separate from them he was hired straight from japan his name is ravager the terminator he is with the mercenaries his number is in my pocket." He had said in pain

Balalaika had put the phone back to her ear.

"There nothing but a bunch of war junkies as for this ravager I have no idea who he is but I will find out." She had said as her men pulled out her guns and pointed them at the man

"Just our luck." He had said

"Try not to die." She had said and then she had killed the man. Balalaika had then taken out the number for ravager and had called him.

(Outside the bar)

Naruto and the other mercenaries had arrived at the bar the idiots calling themselves hit men had the place in the front if they were smart they would have checked for other exits but instead they had thrown a grenade inside and had exploded killing an unknown number of people.

"Okay boy's let's crash this party." Said the leader of the gang and they had all started to open fire on the entire bar. Naruto could hear the men and women alike screaming as they were shot dead or wounded.

"Give anyone who tries to escape an extra asshole make sure they are all dead. I want only corpses when we're done." Said the leader again. They had kept firing

(Inside the bar)

"Revy if these are your friends then you better deal with them." Said Boa the owner of the bar as he was taking cover over the counter. Revy was still drinking as if nothing was happening.

"Don't know any of them." She had simply said taking another shot of her drink while the hail of bullets kept invading the bar however Revy had noticed that the bar stand was not getting shot through.

"Wow you bullet proofed the bar huh?" said Revy impressed by the effectiveness.

"Yep this baby can handle up to 50cal." Said Bao

"Revy you okay?" asked Dutch

"Yeah I'm cool." She had answered

"Benny?" yell/asked Dutch

"Amazingly I'm alive!" said yelled Benny as he had ran toward cover with Dutch.

"Rock?!" he had yelled/asked

"Dead, we are dead." And then he had started screaming incoherent nonsense.

"Don't cry dipshit. Don't you know you got to enjoy life or it will slip away?" She had said and then another grenade had gone off inside.

"Revy now's a good time to show them why you are called two-hands." Said Dutch

Revy had then had a demonic glint in her eyes. The gun fire had stopped and the gunmen had started to come in.

"Secure the building, I heard voices and there is nothing I hate more than survivors." Said the leader of the gunmen.

Revy had a sinister smile at what he had said.

"What a great line." She had said quietly to herself.

Naruto had eventually walked inside and had taken out his new guns a pair of silver desert eagles one of the mercenaries had seen a survivor and had shot him dead then something weird had happened some hot chick with… Purple hair in a ponytail had hopped over the bar then had jumped in the air and with a smile had shot two of the dudes she had landed and crouched down and jumped to the side as an assault rifle fire at the spot she was at.

She had done a side cartwheel and had shot her weapons on while upside down hitting more people this per was amazing and looked very familiar she had landed on her feet for a second and then had jumped once more and landed on another guy kicking him in the chest causing him to fall. Naruto had then heard shots coming from another part of anther shooter it sounded like a magnum.

"Got it for ya Dutch." Revy had said jumping back over the bar counter with Boa and Rock Boa had then started complaining saying that he didn't want her to come back to his bar that she had destroyed it to many times.

IT was then Naruto's eye's had gone wide with shock that person was Revy his child hood partner in crime. It was then Naruto did his thing.

"Hey asshole's." he had said as he had begun shooting the mercenaries himself Dutch and the others wondered who this new guy was but they didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Revy had then gotten from the counter and had shot two of them she had then jumped and landed on her back in the center of 5 more and had spun on her back shooting all of them all with a half-crazed smile on her face as she had shot more and more. After that they had left and Naruto had decided to follow them

"Hey Dutch who was that guy back their helping us out?" she had asked

"No idea but let's find out he is following us." Said Dutch

(Back at the bar)

A solder from the bar shoot out had reported to his leader.

"Captain we have 16 dead and 8 wounded. I'm sorry sir we thought they were a bunch of punks, we underestimated them." Said the soldier

"Well storm we aren't dealing with some random armatures here, in fact they had scored quite a victory over us today. In Liberia all we had to shoot were kids and old men, to slow and no fight left in them. These guys are full of energy I've been waiting for something like this." He had said

(On the lagoon boat)

They had all boarded the boat when asked who he was he had said Ravager and that he was hired by Balalaika to help them out with their delivery. They had accepted and had been sailing as the sun rose.

"If we maintain this speed we'll port by day break. We'll meet Balalaika there also Rock Benny is getting InTouch with your company now." Said Dutch and Rock had looked almost relived.

Benny, Revy and Naruto (Ravager) had been in the back and were looking at his computer.

"If things don't go well with negotiations then well have to leave you in (Can't spell the island he had said) it's full of low life's and bandits but you should survive for a while at least okay." Said Dutch had said almost sorry for rock, rock had then gotten up and was angry they had taken him hostage, he had been shot at almost killed and now they were just ditching him that was not fun.

"I wouldn't push your luck." Said Revy

"You came crying to us then want to use us like a taxi? I know how bout I do you a favor and show you what color your fucking brain is." She had said

Naruto had smirked under his mask good to know that she hadn't changed after so many years she was still bad ass, tough as nails braud only thing that did change is that she had gotten hotter.

That guy Rock they had started calling him was now nervous that she was going to shoot him and started stuttering asking her to wait and not shoot him.

Then the blonde they had called Benny the computer nerd had said he had gotten a signal after that Dutch had gotten in touch with Rock's boss and had handed him the ear peace.

Naruto had tuned everything out after that not caring about the conversation he had instead started looking at his guns he had bought some time ago they were both they were black M1911 pistols black barrel with a light brown grip and some markings on the barrel (same deign as the pistols in the darkness 2 video game) he had loved these guns more than he had loved his desert eagles and had decided to use these for now on. He had then see Revy come up to him with a board look on her face.

"Hey whatcha doing?" she had asked

"Nothing just polishing my favorite guns that I had customized." He had said

"You customized those things?" she had asked a little interested

"Yeah I adjusted the firing mechanism so it doesn't recoil. Then I had tweaked the sight for better accuracy when I aim through it. For the final touch I had carved the bullets sharpened them to a very sharp point for better pricing power." He had said and she had whistled clearly impressed the two of us had been talking for a minute then we had seen rock go up top, we had followed him and we watched him as he threw up into the ocean.

"Hey man look you might not believe me but I know what it's like to be used and then thrown away like you don't matter. Trust me it's best to just get up and move on I know it's hard but that's the way the world is a giant chess board some people are kings while some people are just pawns to be sacrificed." Said Naruto knowing from experience after being a pawn of the F.A.R.C he had a clearer understanding on how things work in the world worked and people are just pawns to be used and thrown away when they are no longer useful it happened a lot to mercenaries and mainly soldiers.

Soldiers are nothing but pawns for their kings or country they suit up they go out and they kill who they are told to kill and die when they are inconvenient. It sucks but that's the way the world is sometimes just a giant game of chess.

Then Revy had started talking on her ear piece and then she had looked east and so did Naruto and they had seen an assault chopper was heading right for them. It had flew over them and had turned around and was preparing to fire.

"Dam them is that how they are going to kill me?" asked rock to nobody really he was just depressed

After that Revy had thrown him an assault rifle and she had gotten a high powered rifle with a scope.

"Yo rock heads up." She had said when she threw the rifle and he looked shocked.

"Don't give it to me I don't want it." He had said clearly never holding a gun before in his life.

She had loaded her rifle and was preparing to shoot

"He's firing at us." Rock had yelled

"Thank you captain obvious." Naruto had said a little annoyed at how much of a wuss rock was being.

He had then ducked under a torpedo and was yelling at Revy to shoot it down, she had told him to shut up. Having enough of this Naruto had taken the Rifle out of his hands and had assisted Revy in shooting the chopper it wasn't doing good the shoots were bouncing off the chopper or was just straight out missing. Revy had looked behind her and yelled.

"You dumbass!" she had yelled I had also looked back and Rock was putting on a life jacket.

"I've had it with you guys I'm getting the hell out of here!" he had yelled and the Revy had tackled him "You limp dick son of a bitch. Are you running away?" she had asked leaving me to try to shoot the chopper which was not really doing anything so he had stopped he was yelling at her to get off.

"Hey genius if you do go over board were are you going to go? There is nothing but ocean for miles!" yelled Naruto then they had did another sweep and had shot the boat pretty close for his liking the chopper had then backed off and just hovered and followed.

"Dammit you all seem to think you can do and say anything you want to me even my own boss!" yelled rock and then he had forced Revy off his back and had grabbed the rifle and was preparing to throw it

"Will someone tell me what the hell I've done to deserve this, to have to suffer like this!?" he had yelled as he had thrown the rifle into the ocean. Then he had started huffing and puffing Naruto had put his hand on his shoulder

"Look man calm down yelling about this won't change anything." He had said hoping to calm him down. Revy however was pissed.

"Rock! You piece of shit do know how much one of those thing are worth how much money you just threw away?" she had yelled and asked. But he wasn't listening instead he had muttered quietly.

"Why should I have to suffer for all the crap my boss put me in?" he had asked to no one he had ripped her hand from his shoulder and has begun walking back and like an idiot he had started kicking the torpedo out of frustration and had yelled dammit over and over Revy then got a are you stupid look on your face and had said

"You know there's a torpedo in there." She had said but he wasn't listening and told her to shut up having enough Naruto had gone back inside with Dutch and Benny.

"How's everything" asked Dutch "fine so far the boat had some dings Revy and Rock were arguing and the chopper is now just floating there just following us from the rear." Naruto had answered

"I think they are trying to lure us somewhere. Like a bait and hook." Naruto had said hell it was a trick he had Roberta used to kill their targets.

Revy had come down with us and had asked what was going on.

"Dutch what the hell is going on where those guys go?" she had asked

"I have them on radar there just falling back about 500 meters and there following us from that distance." Answered Benny

"There playing with us they want us to swear a little before they kill us." Said Naruto

The boat was still going and then Dutch had figured something out

"Dammit! The channel" he had said

"That's right the path a head it filled with rocks." Benny had said

That move had made since they wanted to put them in a position where they could not take evasive action

"Let's get the hell out of here" Revy had said

"Right" answered Dutch

They had then started to move the boat and then the chopper had started firing at us again keeping us on course.

"Like I said we are rats caught in their maze they want to lure play then kill us?" Naruto had said again to all of them

"Well that's just perfect he mask guy let us know if you come up with a plan." Said an annoyed Revy.

Then they were stuck on course were the chopper had come Naruto had then noticed that they had entered a river and it seemed Rock had noticed this as well.

Naruto was trying to come up with a plan for escape because if they go any further then they were going to be trapped Naruto had tried to think Benny had said that they had stopped that was good gave him less pressure to think.

'Let's see the a boat vs a chopper is not really a competition maybe if the boat had some guns on it but this thing has only a underwater torpedoes not much use' Naruto had thought suddenly after 20 minutes they had hit a dead end and had stopped for a minute.

"There is no road ahead of us, our only option is to turn around but doing that they will kill us." Said Dutch "So who wants to ring the gong?" he had asked

Revy just looked away with an annoyed face.

"How bad is the ship?" asked Naruto

"Not too bad but I'm more worried about the torpedo if that gets hit we're all done." Said Dutch

"That's what you get for keeping them dumb ass." Said Revy and she was right.

Why the hell was there a torpedo on this ship anyway? What possible use could those be it was Benny had said they should through them overboard and that was a good idea now he had to- -

"Wait Dutch listen to me." Said Rock judging by the look on his face he had a plan.

"Look now that I've calmed down I've had time to think and I have figured something out please just here me out?" he had asked

"Hey man I think we should listen he might have a plan." Said Naruto hoping he was right.

"Fine but you break my concentration again I'll let Revy hit you next time." Said Dutch.

"I say we go face to face with these guys." He had said

"Alright its official Dutch I think you knocked a brain cell loose." Said Naruto not believing what he had just heard Rock say.

"Are you retarded how can we have a shootout all we have is an anti-tank rifle they've got missiles on their side." Said Dutch

"I also notice they have hat seeking missiles on their chopper those could be a problem." Said Naruto

"We do have something to use, I mean when you think about it this is a big game of chicken. This boats weapons plus its speed and the sunk ship we passed I think we have everything we need." He had said with a calculative but somewhat vicious look on his face and that's when it hit him Naruto knew what Rock was planning and it was something to say the least.

"Wait I know what you're getting at." Said Naruto

"You do?" asked Dutch

"Yeah basically he wants us to use the sunken boat as a ramp to get us in the air and then fire the torpedoes at the chopper. Am I right?" he had asked looking at rock

"Yes you are." He had said

"Impossible there is no way we could pull that off." Said Dutch

"Actually in theory when you think about it is designed to hydro-plane. At full speed we're only in the water this much." Benny had said with a scrunched fingers

"I agree if we hit the sunken ship at the right angle it should put us right in front of them." Said Naruto

"I say we do it. Not like we have another option." Said Revy

"This plans not going to work unless they are right in front of us right. Do you really think that's going to happen rock?" Said/asked Dutch

"It might work actually I mean they are having fun chasing us around otherwise they would have killed us and been done with it. Let lure him into a game of chicken these hot shots won't be able to resist." Said Naruto

"Man we picked up two crazy sons of bitches. Man you two are insane." Said Dutch

So after they had decide to do Rocks plan and had gone full speed ahead towards the chopper Naruto had been up along with Revy and Rock Naruto had a flare gun in Rock had a flare gun in his hands his job was to shoot the signal flare away from the boat if they fire a missile and they were still going "Revy, Ravager seen them an invitation to a game of chicken!" he had yelled and we didn't have to be told twice Revy had here anti-tank rifle and I had an assault Rifle and then we had started shooting. The chopper had speedup towards them and they had launched the missiles.

"Rock now!" yelled Revy

He had shot it and the missile had gone off to the flare.

"Guys were on the alpine course now guys get in here NOW!" yelled Benny.

We did not need to be told twice and the three of us headed towards the inside as the boat they were going and now they were bracing themselves and then they had scrapped it and were in the air.

"FIRE NUMBER 1. FIRE NUMBER 2" yelled Dutch as he had pulled the levers for the torpedo deployment. The torpedoes had launched right at the chopper both hitting it then when we were close to landing.

"YOU GOT FUCKED!" he had yelled while flipping them off.

They had landed hard on the water and for a brief moment there was silence as we were all pretty hurt after the landing in fact Ditches' head had broken the glass.

"Well head is still attached and my sun glasses aren't broken alright. Hey you guys okay?" he had asked looking back seeing Ravager and Revy in a 6/9 position with her on top facing his crotch and her on bottom her ass facing him.

"Yeah I'm cool. Very cool." He had said seductively as he had started to get a hard on with revy seeing the buldge grow she looked very annoyed but okay. In fact they were all okay but Rock was still sleeping with a grin on his face.

After a few more hours of boating they had arrived at the meeting point with Miss Balalaika were Dutch had handed her the disk and she had handed Naruto his money.

"I admire smart work Dutch but I've gotta tell you, you guys are looking rough." She had said with a smirk on her face Naruto could tell what type of person she was and it screamed arrogance.

"Now Mr. Kageyama we here at hotel Moscow have a code of honor." She had said sweetly. To him Naruto had tuned everything out after that and had decided to focus on counting his money after that they had left but rock had decided to stay behind for some reason.

"Well Ravager thank you for your help I do so appreciate it." Said Balalaika

"No problem. I work for money and you provided plenty of it thanks and I hope we do some business in the future." Naruto had said after that she had left.

"Well looks like me and Rock need a place to work and money to put food on the table." Said Naruto

"Well there is a crew that I had heard could use two good sailors. Think you two would be interested in that?" she had asked us

Rock smirked "sure why the hell not I've got nothing better to do." He had said

"What about you?" she had asked me

"Sure after all it would be fun to partner up again after all these years Rebecca." He had said shocking all of them. She had gotten upset and had grabbed him by the collar on his costume.

"Hey pal nobody calls me that its "Revy" got it pal?" she had said in a threatening way.

"Is that really how you treat old Friends who you haven't seen in years Rebecca I'm hurt." He had said and then he had slowly taken off his mask and she was shocked about who she had seen under there she had gasped.

"Naruto?" she had asked

"Yeah it's been some time hasn't it." He had said.

Chapter end

**Well people here it is sorry it took so long my mom had to pay the internet bill so I could not post as fast as I had wanted well here it is and I resay I do not own Black Lagoon or Naruto so see you later.**


End file.
